


Drag me down

by baebel



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Human Imposter, Humiliation, M/M, No Tentacles, Non-Graphic Violence, Oneshot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, imposter x crewmate - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baebel/pseuds/baebel
Summary: The light of his discarded tablet illuminated the figure harshly, bouncing off the dark of his rounded helmet.“Shit.” White breathed. “Black. It’s you- I knew it was you!”Black drags White into the vents in electrical.
Relationships: Black/White, Black/White (Among Us)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 500





	Drag me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojiberries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojiberries/gifts).



> this is for u oz. Not edited.

“Fine, fine. I’ll skip.” White finally conceded, stepping back from the obnoxious red button in the middle of the table. His eyes fell on the crewmate across from him, Black, who had been the one to convince everyone not to vote this round despite the headless body lying motionless in o2.  
“It’s just- we’re so close. We only have a few tasks left to complete. We can’t risk kicking anyone else out.” Lime insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. “If you’re really all that worried, come watch the cams with me in security.”

White glanced down at the tablet in his hands. “I have tasks in electrical, but I’ll be quick and meet you there asap.”  
Lime nodded, already stepping back to return to her post. White watched her leave along with the other crewmates through the nearest hallway, sighing quietly to himself and turning towards storage. He had no idea how they managed to remain so calm despite the knowledge they could be killed at any moment. 

With his heart pounding and hands shaking, he finally turned into electrical, peering around the corners to ensure he was alone and approaching the box of slashed wires. He placed his tablet on the ground and squinted at the task he’d been assigned to complete. It was far from the most complex, but the lack of light and tinted helmet made it all the more awkward.

White tugged two of the wires together, ensuring they were a color match before connecting them back together. The machine whirred happily in response, and White breathed a sigh of relief. One down, three to go. Just as the last wires were fixed, White was interrupted by the sound of scraping metal. He turned, startled, and peered into the darkness. “Hello?” He asked, frantically trying to recall if any other crewmates mentioned they had a task in electrical, too. 

Panic rising in his throat, White attempted to step back, tripping himself in the process. A sharp pain ran through his elbow, and when he turned to curl in on himself, he caught a glimpse of the approaching stranger. The light of his discarded tablet illuminated the figure harshly, bouncing off the dark of his rounded helmet.  
“Shit.” White breathed. “Black. It’s you- I knew it was you!”

Before he could yell for help, White felt an eager hand around his ankle, dragging him forward with intimidating strength. A desperate scream bubbled in his throat, but never managed to evolve beyond an ugly gurgle of surprise. “Get off-“ He finally managed to whine, kicking against the dark figure despite the knowledge he was well and truly caught. 

How could he have been so careless as not to realize? He should have listened to Lime, he should have- “Please.” He gasped, digging his gloved fingers into the smooth concrete floor. What was truly devastating, he realised, was his helplessness. He was smaller than the other crewmates, unable to do much more than beg for his life, let alone fight for it. Already he could feel his eyes burn with the threat of tears. “Shit. Fuck.” He repeated, defeated with the knowledge he was entirely under the control of his crewmate. 

“Now now, don’t cry.” Black insisted, reaching up to grab both of Whites ankles and tug him down further. “I’ve barely touched you.”  
White attempted to kick him off again, twisting his body awkwardly and pressing his face into the floor below. He didn’t want to look at Black- couldn’t, even. Tears began to slide down his pinkened cheeks, curving to gather on his trembling chin. “The others- they’ll find out. They’ll know.” He tried.  
Black laughed- actually laughed, and shook his head. “Is that so? They haven’t caught me yet.”

Black turned slightly to kick the vent open once more, and stepped down into it, attempting to drag White down with him. It was an awkward operation, but despite his best efforts, White slipped down, landing hard on the cold silver coating the inside of the vent. Before he could register what was happening, he felt Blacks fingers slipping beneath his helmet, attempting to pry it off. White felt the hardness of metal against his bare head and reached up to cover his face, feeling more exposed than he had in days. 

“There’s my boy.” Black purred. It was clear then that he’d been anticipating his ambush, perhaps even planning it. He leant down and pressed a gloved hand against Whites soft jaw, tilting his head just so. “Drop your hands.” He commanded. “Let me see you.” No wanting to agitate his captor further, White complied, forcing himself to pull his hands away from his face. “There we go.” 

Black smoothed his fingers over Whites features softly, a complete contrast to his behavior until now. He was careful, as though White may shatter beneath him if he made one wrong move. After a few long, silent moments, he pressed the pad of his thumb against Whites lips. “Open.” He commanded, and White shakily did as he was asked, confusion worming it’s way into his mind. 

“Did you- Did you do this to Blue, too?” He asked, breath hitching.  
Black hummed in thought, pressing his thumb further into Whites mouth before smearing his open mouth with a thin coat of saliva. “No need for jealousy, my dear. I can assure you I’ve only eyes for you.”  
A fresh wave of uncertainty washed over White. “Oh, god.” He gasped in disgust. “You mean you- are you going to kill me?”

Black sighed dramatically and reached behind himself, producing a knife seemingly out of nowhere. “Would you prefer if I did?” He asked, to which White shook his head frantically.  
“No- no, of course not. I- what do you want from me?”  
Black dragged his fingers from White’s mouth to his chin, holding him firmly in place. “It’s lonely out here, don’t you agree?” He asked after a moment of heavy silence. “I haven’t had the opportunity to… relieve myself. You can help with that.”

Oh. OH. White felt his face turn a bright shade of red, and almost wished for a moment he hadn’t asked. “So- you’re not gonna kill me?” He asked, voice trembling.  
“Hmm, that’s the idea. You’ll be good for me, won’t you?”  
White shuddered. It was almost impressive how easily Black admitted what his intentions were. “Yeah. Yeah, I can do that.”  
“Good,” Black commented, placing the blade of his knife against Whites' chest. “Now, am I going to have to cut this off?” 

White shook his head, but found his hands were shaking too wildly to grab hold of the zipper holding the suit closed. “Shit- Just let me-“  
Black tutted disapprovingly and began to hack away at the fabric. White lay deathly still, knowing the slightest movement would leave him cut and bleeding. “I know you’re nervous, but I’m afraid I’m a rather impatient man.” He explained and slipped his hand over Whites' chest. 

White felt himself begin to shake, not only out of fear but humiliation, too. Despite everything, he could feel himself press up into his attackers' touch, his toes curl in anticipation. Some part of him wanted this. Maybe it would be easier to ensure, he considered, if he strolled struggling. “What- What are you gonna do to me?”  
Black paused for a moment. “Ideally, I’d strip you completely bare and finger you open before fucking you into next week.” He admitted. White could hear the smile in his voice. “...But I’m not entirely sure we have the time for such luxuries.”

“Oh.” White replied, briefly allowing himself to imagine what it would feel like to be held down and taken before shoving the image to the back of his mind.  
Black must have noticed, because he laughed again, softer this time. “You like the idea of that, do you?” He asked, and placed his free hand against Whites cock, curling his fingers around his growing hardness through the fabric of his suit. 

White gasped and tilted his hips upwards, into the touch.  
“Stay down.” Black insisted, pressing the knife against his throat hard enough for the blade to pierce the skin, if only slightly. “I don’t want to hurt you any more than I have to, White.” His voice was deep, commanding.  
White whimpered, too paralyzed to respond in any other manner. He could be good. Obedient. He needed to be. 

“I was right to pick you, wasn’t I?” Black mused, tightening his grip around the base of Whites cock. “What a shame we’re so close to the end of it all. How I wanted to pick you apart bit by bit. Another time, perhaps. For now I’m content to watch.”  
“There’s not- shit, there’s not gonna be another time.” White managed. “They’re gonna catch you.”  
Black hummed as though in thought and stroked him. “No they’re not. You’re gonna vouch for me, aren’t you?” 

White couldn't bring himself to answer. Black would be able to tell if he lied, surely, but he had no intention of putting himself in any more danger.  
“Won’t you?” Black asked again, but before White could give an answer both parties paused. There was someone else in electrical, walking the floor above them.  
Light footsteps, no- wait. There were two of them, and they were approaching fast. Before he could yell for help, White felt the pressure of a hand over his mouth, silencing him. “You don’t want them to see you like this, do you?” Black whispered.

“Not in here either,” Lime commented.  
“They’ve gotta be somewhere.” Yellow insisted, exasperation evident in her voice. “We’ve checked almost every room. White should be done with his tasks by now.”  
“Well, we don’t know that- wait, isn’t that his tablet?” Lime paused, her footsteps slowing to a halt. As she bent to pick up the device, White swore he could see the very edge of her helmet. Strangely enough, White didn't want to get caught. Had black not been pressing a knife to his throat, he likely would have remained exactly where he was regardless. 

“Oh, shit,” Yellow mumbled. “Maybe we should get out of here- check medbay again.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Lime agreed, and the two left the room.  
As soon as they left the room, Black pulled away and turned White around so that his back was pressed against his chest. This way, he’d have much more control. He dropped the knife to the floor and opted instead to hold white in place with one arm around his neck, the other resting on his hip. “Good boy, being quiet for me.” He practically purred. 

“Just- hurry.” White found himself begging in response. “They’re gonna come back here- I don’t want-“  
“Shh…” Black insisted, slipping his hand into Whites' ruined suit, finally touching him directly save for the glove between them. Realizing they had less time than he’d initially assumed, he finally began to stroke White in earnest, bringing him to full hardness within a few moments. “So sensitive.” He said, as though it were a compliment. “God, imagine how you’ll look when I’m finally fucking you.”

White shook his head, but couldn't resist arching his back and pressing his head against the shoulder behind him. He wasn’t usually so easily affected, and would rather not consider why he was now.  
“Have you ever let anyone fuck you, White? I mean, really?”  
Again, White shook his head. “You’ll be the first.” He promised, spreading his legs further.  
“Well, don’t I feel special,” Black commented, dragging the pad of his thumb over the head of Whites cock. It was almost painful, given the rough texture of his gloves.

White could feel himself begin to lose what little control he’d managed to hold onto. His mouth fell open on a high, desperate moan, a sound he’d never in the presence of another until now. His embarrassment was only slightly subdued when he realised the effect he was having on Black. If he rocks his hips back at just the right angle, he could feel the intimidating heat of his attacker's length against the curve of his back. “Shit.” He gasped. “I don’t know if I- If I can take you.” 

“You can, and you will,” Black assured him soothingly. “I wouldn’t hurt you, would I?” Despite the sarcasm dripping from his voice, White found himself nodding in agreement. “I’ll take my time, stretch you out with my fingers until you can take me.”  
“God.” White gasped, placing his hands gingerly on Black’s clothed thighs.  
“I’ll take you on your back, I think.” Black mused. His voice was not as smooth nor as confident as it had once been, composure failing under the pressure of arousal. “So I can see the look on your face when I push inside you.”

“Yes.” White all but whined. “Yes, please.”  
“Ideally I won't have to drag you into a vent. The tables in the cafeteria should do.”  
“Nh- The others-“ White protested.  
“I doubt they’ll have the gall to interrupt us. You know what Lime is like.”  
White shook his head, trying to erase the image of himself lying limp against a tabletop, begging the man who killed his crewmate to fuck him harder, faster, deeper.  
“It would be cruel of me to keep you all to myself, wouldn't you agree?” Black gasped. 

White could hardly bring himself to respond. The heat settling in his stomach was not an unfamiliar sensation, but he couldn’t recall ever feeling it this intensely. He whined and pressed his head back against Blacks' shoulder as he came, his voice no doubt filtering out of the vent and into the room above. Once the pleasure had finally subsided, he glanced down to watch as his seed dribbled lazily over Blacks' fist, which had yet to slow.  
“E-enough.” White finally managed and attempted to pull himself away.

“Alright, alright.” Black chuckled, and finally released his grip on the smaller crewmate. After a long moment of silence between them while White caught his breath, Black continued. “I hope you know I have every intention of following through with each of your promises.”  
White shuddered at the thought and reached up to dig his palms into his eyes. It was all too much. He turned and buried himself against Black. “Whatever.” he murmured. “Let's get out of here.”

They pulled themselves out of the vent, only to pause upon realizing the lights had been turned back on, illuminating the entire room.  
“Well,” said Lime, stepping out from around the corner. “I don’t imagine the others would believe me if I told them what I’d just witnessed.”  
“No, I don’t imagine so.” Black hummed. “Truce?” he stuck out his hand, the same one that had been wrapped around Whites cock moments ago.  
Lime didn't seem impressed. “...Fine, but no handshake necessary.” She averted her eyes and took a step back. “Just don’t kill anyone else.”

“Oh, that won't be a problem.” Black insisted, turning to White. “I’m sure I can come up with another way to entertain myself.”


End file.
